


[擎救]真实谎言

by greed2018



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 21:09:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18507133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greed2018/pseuds/greed2018
Summary: 擎天柱的小队在外星一艘废弃的飞船上发现了一种致命的传染病毒。救护车为了防止病毒扩散将这种病毒封存在了自己体内，然后他要求擎天柱迅速杀掉他。





	[擎救]真实谎言

寂静像巨大的幕布笼罩在所有人的上空。

领袖的目光紧紧追随着他的医生，似乎有许多话要说，却又最终说不出任何词语。这不是他所期待的场景，更不是他想看到的局面，可他的首席医官擅自决定了事情发展的走向，没有给他任何选择的机会。

“我不觉得这件事有其他选择的余地。哪怕时间倒回几百次，最终其实还是仍然只有这一个选择。”  
独断地决定了一切的救护车对此并没有任何懊悔之情。  
“我说过了，这种S-24为编号开头的电子病毒是霸天虎精锐实验室的杰作，它们被研制出来就只有一个目的，杀人。经过针对性提升的致死率和传播速度在杀人这个领域上甚至比坍缩手雷效率更高。”

首席医官点了点手边生锈的病毒收容盒上的编码，那些长长的数字之后有一个红色的奇怪印记：  
“看到这个符号了吗？它表示这玩意终于超越了那群疯狂科学家的期待，致命到甚至连霸天虎自己都控制不了了，早期他们还用过几颗，结果发现给自己一方造成的伤亡同样惨重。于是很快这种武器就被废弃了。”  
这位红白机体的医生发出一声刻薄的嘲笑：  
“看起来病毒大概不怎么在乎阵营或者理想，也不在乎他到底是想复兴赛博坦还是毁灭自己的家园。”

但医生的幽默并没能取悦擎天柱，他仍然不能接受救护车草率的决定。  
“应该还有别的办法。”

“没有。”  
救护车直截了当的回道。  
“以现有的设备来说，我们解析它的速度远远赶不上它变异的速度，一旦激活，任何电子活动都会加速它的增殖和传播。利用机体封存它，然后熄灭母体火种，是以目前的条件能够做到的最好的解决方式。”

“可无论如何不该是你…”  
擎天柱想反驳，然而话说到一半，他看到救护车直直的盯着他。

“不该是我，你觉得应该是谁？选谁会让你更加容易接受？如果必须有一个人牺牲，你希望是谁？”  
医生的问题尖锐的近乎斥责。

领袖在这一连串的逼问下近乎要退缩了。可他最终还是给出了答案。  
“我。”

救护车发出一声意料之内的低笑，但他没有对领袖的自我牺牲精神作出什么评价，只是说：  
“不，你做不到。”

“封存病毒需要专业的技术手段，这不是吃能量块或者喝一杯高淳，如果你不了解它的构成方式，又怎么可能使用数据欺诈它安稳的将你当做巢穴呢？”

“只怕你一接触它，就会立马让它进入大规模感染模式了，它会借助你的领导模块快速进化，利用你的信号通道做跳板，几个微循环的时间内就感染所有人，甚至穿过量子信号通道扩散到临近星球，然后是整个宇宙——所有机械生命体毁于一旦，再没有狂博派之争。当然如果这种和平对你来说也算达成目的的话那倒没什么，但如果不是，那你应该还是谨慎一些。”

救护车的用词有些不近人情，甚至带着一些嘲讽，这是他的老毛病，但最终他止住了更多的刻薄，只是用非常确定的语气叙述着一个没有选择的事实：  
“没有其他人了，这件事只有我能做到。没有什么该不该，拯救生命是医生的职责，我也只是在做自己的工作罢了。”

他轻描淡写的将自己的所作所为定义为一件寻常的工作，仿佛这与战场上救治伤兵没什么不同。然后他将话题转回擎天柱的身上：  
“我做好了我的工作，奥利安，你也应该做好你的。”

救护车很少这样称呼擎天柱，除非是打算要他答应自己什么为难的要求。

在擎天柱成为擎天柱之后，他就很少再提起他们之间的那些过往了。  
300年前被气疯了的警车关禁闭的时候他狡猾的利用这小小的交情叫擎天柱利用职权把他放出来过一次。  
26年前他为了满足自己的好奇心违反规定问擎天柱偷偷借领导模块做研究时又这样叫了他。

而现在这是第三次。

领袖仍然在沉默着。

“我知道这不是一个好要求。”  
何止不是一个好要求，救护车说这话的时候心想，它甚至残忍的过分，他正在要求一个仁慈的领袖亲手杀掉自己忠实的下属，信任的医官，以及……相伴多年的朋友。

如果有的选，他绝不想这样对待自己的朋友。可他只能这么做，被封存在体内的病毒仍然对所有人岌岌可危，而他很清楚那些病毒对自己的意志蚕食的多么快速。必须有人帮助他完成这件事，这太重要了，以致于除了擎天柱他不敢信任任何人。

“你必须在天亮前熄灭我的火种。就像我之前说的，这种病毒非常敏锐，异常磁暴，化学药剂，力场冻结都会导致欺诈程序的失效，所以你得放弃把我放进冷冻仓的想法。不能用枪，也别再考虑人道主义的死亡程序了，如果能用我最开始就不会来拜托你。”

他将自己子空间的离子手术刀拿出来，那片手术刀在他常年的保养下笔直而锐利，表面的无静电纳米镀膜呈现紫灰色的的哑光。他将那把刀塞进领袖的怀中，继续强调着注意事项。

“我建议你从这里斜向上入刀，可以避开我这个型号的机型的大部分反应装甲。你的手必须足够慢，足够稳，推入速度低于0.3的火种跃动周期可以有效避免病毒警觉。注意装甲和刀刃间的擦碰，任何一点火花都有可能导致欺诈数据的失效，从而引发病毒的突然爆发。”  
首席医官在自己的火种舱附近比划着，声音理智听不出更多情感，像在教导临床实验的学生。他知道领袖的手比任何人都稳，所以在这点上他并不担忧太多，他更担心的其实是这位好友的决心。他实在太过了解擎天柱了，他们的友谊跨越几十个世纪，领袖心中的善良和仁慈从未因战争磨灭，这本是一件值得开心的好事。

——但在此时，这些东西都会变成阻碍，成为一种不必要的懦弱。

首席医官心中的忧虑难以消解，他思考了一会，又补充道：  
“你得尽快下决心，我的时间不多了。这种病毒会不断侵蚀损坏我的脑模块，然后开始操纵我的言行，读取我的记忆数据，然后我会开始反悔，甚至求饶，要你放过我——但是你不能信，你要记住，那都是病毒为了存活扩散而编造的谎言——你一个字都不能信。”

一阵错误的数据信号打断了他的话，意识防火墙在病毒的攻击下已经摇摇欲坠。

领袖仍然沉默的盯着地面，掌中的手术刀仿佛比一门融合炮更沉，比宇宙最深处不见一丝光芒的永冻星挖出的矿石更冷，让他无法将它握起。

军医伸出双手，将他的脸掰向自己的方向，逼迫年轻的领袖看着自己。  
他的双手仍然温暖，那双手不似普通士兵一般粗糙笨重，每一个指关节都精妙而完美，金属摩擦间带着细腻的触感，擎天柱熟悉它们熟悉的就像每一天午后的阳光。

然而当擎天柱看向自己的军医时，他却又觉得陌生了。

总是温和开朗的救护车此时目光是如此的严厉，他紧紧盯着擎天柱那双迟疑的蓝色光学镜。  
“你必须答应我，不管发生什么事都要完成这件事，你明白吗？”  
他的声音急切，甚至带着恳求：  
“奥利安，答应我！”

他逼着领袖向他许下诺言。

“我答应你。”  
擎天柱最终握起了手中的离子刀，回复的声音轻的如同叹息。

 

\--

夜色渐浓，擎天柱抱着他的医生坐在远离营地的一片空地上。星光散落，尖晶合金矿砂在地上铺成一片银色的光之湖。

被病毒侵蚀的医生行动以双眼可见的速度变化着，他的神色随着时间的流逝，每分每秒都在逐渐变得茫然。

前一秒，他还有余力建议领袖关掉他的音频接收器，调低光学镜的图像分辨率，因为最后的情景绝不会多么美妙。  
下一秒，他似乎就忽然想不起来之前在干什么，又或者刚才说了什么事情。  
病毒蚕食着他的自我防御机制，很快，他就不再焦虑，也不再担忧更多。

红白相间的机体放松的靠在领袖的怀里，温顺的如同一只全心全意信任主人的电子小猫，安静的像是成鸟羽翼遮蔽下的水晶幼鸟。

擎天柱犹豫了很久，可领袖终究是领袖，经验老到的军医从不将信任托付错误的人选。  
最终他依照允诺举起了手中的利刃。

手术刀穿过医官表层的装甲的时候，领袖怀中的机体仅仅是不安的颤抖了一下，然后忍耐了下来。他似乎仍然保留着作为救护车的意识——只是擎天柱不知道这意识还剩多少，又或者如同他之前描述的那样已经被病毒完全攻占。

某种程度上，他希望这个安静的过程最好保持这样到结束。可是随着刀刃的深入，阻力逐渐变大，更多的能量液顺着刀侧流出来，怀中的机体终于还是逐渐挣扎了起来。

“这太痛了。”  
“奥利安，不要再继续了。”  
“真的很痛。”

医官声音祈求着。  
然而刀刃仍向里推进着，割开更多神经纤维，划破更多能量管线。

怀中的医官发出一声抽泣。  
剧痛引发了颤抖，痉挛，更多的眼泪。他双手徒劳的抓着领袖的手腕，想阻止伤害的加深，可这没有用，那柄刀没有歪斜一度，更没有停止一分。

“我很疼，很害怕。”  
“我不想死。”  
“住手，奥利安，住手，求求你。”

当刀刃碰到火种舱那精密的外壳的时候，红白的机体终于剧烈的挣扎了起来，像一只知道自己死期将至的黄羊，双腿剧烈的蹬踢，双手胡乱的抓挠，用尽了全部的力气想要逃脱。

“安静，救护车，安静，这是你要求的，我允诺过你，我必须完成它。”  
擎天柱压制着怀中的机体，他知道自己不应该回应——那不过是病毒伪装出来的言辞——可却鬼使神差的开了口。

“我反悔了！我不想死！”  
病毒影响下的医官哭叫着，像个任性的孩子。

“奥利安！住手！住手！！我不想死！！我从来都不想死！！”  
他尖叫着，声音充满恐惧，情绪几近崩溃。

“可你不是救护车，你只是利用他的机体在欺骗我的一组病毒罢了。”  
领袖的意志并未被这些话语动摇，他只是低声叹息。

“我还想吃一次沾着焦油的原石热狗披萨。”医生说。  
擎天柱记得，战前他们周末的时候想不起来吃什么的时候总会点这个。

“爵士欠我一整瓶半衰期的高纯，我还一口都没喝到。”医生的声音充满不甘。  
擎天柱知道，这是某次他们在地球赛车的赌注，那次刚好碰上大堵车，而救护车利用自己的外观非常不要脸的走了应急通道。

“我一直想回赛博坦再看看铁堡中央公园的喷泉。”医生的语气带着哭腔，绝望又难过。

擎天柱不曾忘记，这是救护车没有工作的时候，最经常用来打发下午的地方。

他几乎要动摇了。  
但首席医官几个小时前厉声向他强调后果的严重性，要求他无论如何完成这件事的画面仍然清晰的无法抹去。

这不是救护车。  
……只是病毒罢了。

他反复对自己诉说，并越发坚定。

首席医官亲自交给他的手术刀足够锋利，脆弱的火种外壳根本无法阻挡它分毫。领袖将这不安的机体死死抱在怀中，压紧，锋刃继续推进，他的手仍然稳固，刀身和装甲之间没有擦出一丝火花。

粉色的核心能量液大股大股的顺着伤口涌出来，漫过他的手掌，又流入下方的砂砾中，而医生的尖叫和哀求擎天柱充耳不闻。

当临近终点的时候，怀中的机体的挣扎终于渐渐减弱了。

“我还有很多事情没有做。”  
怀中的声音微弱的像在叹息，火种正在逐渐熄灭。将死的医生转动光学镜，想抬手触摸领袖的脸，然而微弱的火种连这点能量也提供不了了。  
“我还有很重要的一句话没有说。”

擎天柱不为所动，他的口罩冰冷的保持着闭合，任由怀中的医生努力的仰起头，却最终只能碰触到他口罩的下缘。他不能低头，也不能回应，病毒控制着他的医生，所言所行皆是欺骗，所有的谎言也只不过是为了能继续传染下去。

 

“可……我只想要一个吻。”  
像一个吃下了苦药却讨不到糖的孩子，怀中的声音中带着一些委屈，混合着一些眼泪。

然后那双光学镜熄灭了。

擎天柱抱着医生的尸体望着远方，直到夜色开始褪去，直到地平线上逐渐亮起微光。

 

\--

 

“亲手杀掉自己最忠诚的朋友，这就是你在领导模块加持下能做出的伟大决策！？”  
威震天这样嘲笑他的时候，擎天柱毫不犹豫的将这位曾经的朋友，如今的死敌狠狠打翻在地。

他的每一拳都比以往更加凶狠，每一炮都直指对方胸口的火种。他不再留情，不再饶恕，不再仁慈。

最终当破坏大帝肢体残缺的倒在他的脚下，面对他愤怒的离子炮口，语气却仍然不减嘲弄。  
“怎么了？开炮啊？就像你杀死我们的老朋友救护车那样。”

“你没有资格提他！别装作不知道他是为什么而死！！”

“病毒，炮弹，诡雷，有区别吗？”  
霸天虎的领袖躺在废墟中，周围的石片随着他耸肩的动作发出细碎的声响：  
“你在把我们共同的朋友拉进你我的权力之争中时就该想到这个结果。我只是没想到你真的能下得去手，这点上我认输。”

“别跟我说你不知道那些病毒是如何运作的！破坏他的意识，占据他的躯体，操纵着他的口舌编制谎言，亵渎他临终前最后的尊严！”  
擎天柱的声音怒不可遏，他无法原谅这件事，永远原谅不了。

然而威震天却在他的责问中愣住了。  
霸天虎仅有的几件病毒武器他了如指掌，然而其中没有任何一种有着这样高智慧的进化方向。它们是最低成本的杀人武器，潜伏，变异，扩散，爆发，然后带来死亡。即使影响感染者的行为也非常有限，而那大部分也仅仅是在增值过程中挤占了大脑某些功能性模块带来的副作用罢了。

短暂的沉默之后，这位破坏大帝忽然像是想到了什么，难以忍耐的大笑起来，他笑的实在太厉害，甚至流出了一些生理性的泪水。  
“哈哈哈哈！真是没法说，这的确很像他！哈哈哈哈哈哈！！”

当霸天虎的领袖终于笑够了，他才将目光转回擎天柱的脸上，  
“他是不是跟你说这种病毒为了传播会利用他欺骗你？”

他的话语刻意停顿了一下，当从擎天柱的表情中看到确定的回答后，他的眼神充满了一种恶意的幸灾乐祸和报复性的心满意足。

“那救护车这家伙可真是太恶劣了。”

**Author's Note:**

> 注释：一个设定。大脑模块有些区域的功能是和人说谎有关的，它的正常运作让赛博坦人可以封闭自己的某些情感，隐藏自己的真实想法（例如恐惧，软弱，悲伤，爱），只选择性的表现出自己需要别人看到的形象。


End file.
